


Permanent Solution

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Thank You After School Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a permanent solution to a temporary problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many years ago there was an _After School Special_ episode about suicide. The summary line is a quote from that episode. That one line has kept me from the brink many times. Guess the program saved at least one person, so mission accomplished. This does not reflect my current mental state, so please don’t try to hold an intervention. I’m fine. I was reading a fic and Maurice, my torture monkey of a muse, bit me on the ass. Hence, fic.
> 
> Originally posted 5-16-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He stared at the gun in his hand. All he needed to do was flip the safety off, put it in his mouth, and pull the trigger. Three easy steps and all his problems would be over.

 _Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem_ , a voice whispered in his mind.

Where had he heard that before? Oh yeah, ABC’s _After School Special_. Couldn’t remember much else from his so-called childhood, but he can remember the moral of a cheesy kids program about suicide.

Were his problems only temporary? Didn’t seem like it at the moment. Job gone, lover gone, money running out. No, his life was well and truly in the crapper, with no hint of a way out. That light at the end of the tunnel wasn’t heaven, it was the E-train, and he really needed to stop with the clichés.

Would anyone really miss him if he did this? Would the world stop turning if he were no longer here?

Only one way to find out.

-30-  



End file.
